


Inmate Visitation Hours

by cheesesan



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Facials, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesesan/pseuds/cheesesan
Summary: Barry should know very well the risks of visiting his old friend in Iron Heights.
Relationships: Barry Allen/August Heart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Inmate Visitation Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is...just porn.  
> There's no plot here.  
> Dont think too hard about the mechanics regarding the situation, I just wanted to make them fuck quickly.  
> There's need to be more of this pairing.
> 
> This takes place during that time on Flash Rebirth where Barry is working at Iron Heights and August is there as a prisoner.  
> Barry isnt fond of the idea at the start, but ends up warming himself up to it. But for security, I tagged this as dubcon.

Barry couldn’t concentrate. His mind was racing but he unable to form a coherent thought.

Any kind of complex thought he had on his mind was extinguished by the wet heat involving his cock, making him stumble against the cold wall of the cell. The wall was a reminder of where he was at that moment, prompting him to shove his palms against his own mouth. A futile attempt to cover his own moans, which he felt that would soon become louder if the person sucking his cock kept his pace.

“Aaaaww, don’t do this, your moans are a pleasure to a lonely man’s ears, Barry…” August grinned, putting his tongue on the cock’s tip as soon as he finished talking. Barry only whimpered in response, his moans muffled by his hands.

“God, August, sh, shut up…” Barry grabbed August dark thick hair to hold himself up against the wall, a task that was proving it to be harder and harder. However, August took the gesture as a signal to accelerate his own pace on Barry’s erection.

He promptly took all of Barry’s length on his mouth then, enjoying the way that Barry’s grip tightened on his hair and his thighs were slowly on the verge of giving up and falling on prison’s floor.

Barry’s brain couldn’t stop thinking on a way to get out of this situation, mostly because he hated to admit he was at fault for his current predicament.

It was supposed to be a normal day of his job while he was at Iron Heights. Many cells were vacant because some kind of inspection was under way and August’s cell was supposed to be inspected only the following day.

Barry hated to ask for advice, but August had been of help in the past. So he went to the other man for some opinions regarding a case he had been keeping a close eye.

However, at the moment Barry approached August’s cell and started talking, the power of the building they were on went out. As soon as this happened, August pulled Barry inside his own cell, now with no means to hold August.

_“What are you doing??!?” Barry whispered into August’s hold, whimpering against the hands on his mouth, a futile attempt to keep him quiet._

_“Hey, you don’t want anyone finding you here right? It wouldn’t look good for you to be found talking to a prisoner who you already knew before coming here.” August whispered on Barry’s ear, holding him close against his body inside the cell._

_As soon as August stopped talking, guards passed by the cells holding lanterns and screaming about some kind of failure in the power. Conveniently, the prisoners’ collars were still functional since they had a different source of energy._

_“So, no possibilities for a prison break…guess that’s a relief for you guys, huh.” August whispered to Barry, still holding him._

_Barry tried to release himself, mostly shocked by the sudden absurdity of the situation. But he also tried to make August release him so he could get away. August’s body was warm against his, his hands holding Barry’s body in a way that brought a weird pleasure to Barry._

Stop, Barry, this is a man who murdered someone, _Barry told himself. Even if he remembered that, he couldn’t avoid the pleasant scent of the other man skin. He smelled of sweat and cheap soap in a way that made Barry feel dizzy, like he was intoxicated with something. August’s voice whispering on his ear certainly didn’t help, the quiet tone of his raspy voice sounding foreign but also familiar at the same time, in a way that made Barry become very aware of his surroundings._

_“Hm? What’s this?” August suddenly put Barry against the wall, very aware of the other man reddening face even with the poor lighting his cell had right now. He touched Barry’s face, who flinched against his hand (he hated that he wanted to lean down into August’s touch, hated it…!)_

_“Let me go…!” Barry whispered, futilely trying to release himself from August’s hold._

_“Woow…Barry, I didn’t know you were that needy right now…Iron Heights has been killing your opportunities for dating or something?” August whispered, a laugh on his voice as he slowly pressed his knee into the hard on Barry had growing on his trousers._

_“Let me go, you asshole!”_

_“Wait, don’t you…don’t you wanna any help with that?” August asked, leaving no space for an answer as he promptly kneeled in the floor and opening Barry’s trousers._

Barry hated himself for being unable to saying ‘no’ to August at that moment, but the temptation of his ex-friend-turned-enemy handsome face on his pants was too much even for him. He found it hard to question his own decision as August kept shoving his cock inside his mouth, teasing his erection with the tongue as he kept playing with Barry’s balls. Barry kept his hand on August’s hair while he used the other to keep himself quiet, way too conscious about the place where they were at that moment.

Even if many prisoners were away and that there was a low probability of the others running away because of the collars on their necks, Barry still felt his body heating up with the possibility of getting caught there. Inside a cell, with his pants on his ankles and with a prisoner mouth-deep in his cock. There was no way that this could end on a good way for any of them if they were caught. So Barry tried to keep himself quiet, even if August didn’t help.

  
“Aaah…” August moaned as he licked Barry’s erection. “It’s a pity that it was only here I could get my hands on you though…” He kissed Barry’s erection, making him moan. “God knows how I want to hear your voice moaning my name while you look so adorably cute like this, lost in pleasure.” August grinned and took Barry whole into his mouth again.

Barry wanted to cry. Not only because of the absurdity of the situation, but also because he wanted to be able to do this with August not in this situation, but even before. He always was too immersed into his work, but August was his dear friend before. Even with their limited time together at work, Barry couldn’t deny he found the other man handsome and…would have wanted to do something more with him if he was able to. But life got complicated, like it always did when you are Flash.

He hated himself for letting his feelings get into the way of his work, but was unable to think much of it when he felt pleasure growing more and more as August kept working on his hard cock. He tightened his grab into August’s hair, panting.

“August, wai-wait…I’-I’m gonna…gonna-. Aaa..” Barry whimpered. In response, August only accelerated his pace, taking Barry’s whole length on his mouth.

Unable to hold himself any more, Barry came inside August’s mouth, closing his eyes and enjoying the relief that washed over him at the moment as he felt his hot seed being released inside August. He let himself fall down, but August promptly caught him on his arms, putting Barry on the poor excuse of a mattress they had into the cells at Iron Heights.

Barry let his body relax for some minutes as he tried to recover his breath. However, as soon as he noticed August lying right on his side, his body stiffened.

“…Sorry…about…uh…your mouth…” Barry said, trying to avoid look to August. All of sudden he was glad for the poor illumination, since then August couldn’t see Barry’s flushed skin.

“Don’t worry, that’s fine.” August smiled, grabbing Barry’s hand and kissing it. Suddenly, he climbed on top of Barry’s chest, sitting there. Barry wanted to complain, but the first thing he noticed was the strain in August’s pants.

“I was thinking if you could help me a bit…? I mean, you have no obligation, but it’s kind of sad here all by myself…” August said as he pulled down his pants, just enough that his own erection was released, his hand slowly stroking it. “And you’re too arousing to be unaffected by the situation, so…”

Barry felt his heart hammering on his chest, the weight of August on top of him unable to bother him as much as the sight of the man stroking his own erection, like he just belonged there on top of Barry’s chest. Barry just nodded, pulling August’s body closer so he could take the man’s erection on his mouth while he still was lying down.

“Fuuck… Oh fuck, Barry, I was just thinking about beating looking to your face, but if…ah, fuck, if you wanna… if you wanted to suck my dick that much, you just had to say…” August moaned as he grabbed Barry’s hair so he could shove himself into Barry’s mouth deeper.

The angle didn’t help and Barry felt that he could end up biting August’s erection at any given moment, so he felt unable to relax. But the sight of August on top of his chest, his hands on Barry’s hair as he grabbed it and the taste of his cock inside his mouth, hitting against his throat was all too much, enough to excuse any discomfort that Barry was feeling.

He was afraid that he would remember this moment with fondness and forget that August was a murderer and they were supposed to be enemies.

For now that didn’t matter. Barry couldn’t remember anything, couldn’t think of anything besides August on top of him, his cock inside his mouth and August openly using his mouth as a way to get off. The way August moaned because of Barry, with no care in the world as if they weren’t inside of a high level security prison and could be caught at any given moment.

He felt August’s legs trembling, his thrusts faster now. He felt August was going to come soon.

“Fuck, fuck, Barry, I’m gonna come.. fuck… ah” August moaned and Barry just tried to move his neck to take him deeper inside his mouth.

As soon as he did this, he felt August release.

At the same time the power came back.

August feel down from Barry’s chest, falling on his side, a surprised look on his face.

“Ooh,…fuck, I di’nt didn’t expect it… to come back right… right now, sorry Barry…” He apologized for the sudden movement on top of Barry’s body. However, as August looked to Barry sitting, he felt he had to apologize again because as soon as the lights came back, August came but fell of Barry’s chest in surprise.

So he ended up coming all over Barry’s face.

“Aw, shit, Barry, I’m so sorry.” August apologized, but he had that annoying smirk on his face, like he was surprised but still satisfied with the result. He grabbed a dirty handkerchief he had there to clean the come dripping from Barry’s face.

“Shut up, you asshole. You do whatever you want with me and still put jizz all over my face.” Barry sat up in the bed, trying to fix his own clothes quickly. August smirked at the view.

“What?” Barry asked annoyed as he tried to fix his trousers. He left himself open enough to August put his mouth on top of his.

Barry let a surprised whimper, moaning in the kiss and opening his mouth as soon as August pried it with his own tongue. August’s tongue stroked his own, the sensation making his head feel light all of sudden. However, soon he remembered the situation and shoved August back, making the man fall on his bed.

“You look good while you’re all cute moaning, Barry, you should come visit me more often here.” August threw himself into his bed, supporting his face with one of his hands. “It’s good to be able to release tension and god knows you need it…” August smirked as Barry threw the handkerchief on his face.

“You wish, you asshole!” Barry left August’s cell as soon as he saw no one was there, ignoring the other man annoying laugh. “I’m never coming back to do anything with you!” Barry shouted, trying to ignore the sensation on his chest that made he think that he would very well be coming back soon to visit August.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! As usual, if there's any mistakes please feel free to point out.
> 
> Please leave comments if you'd like to, they make my day!!!


End file.
